Hurt
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Ame Kuchiki, a sickly rich girl who felt as if she had nothing. Her boyfriend was nice, but lately, he's been acting strange. As love goes awry, who can save Ame from not only her boyfriend, but herself? NnoitraXOCXGin Can't take blood or sex, don't read
1. Curiosity

_A/N: Okay, I know I haven't finished my first Bleach fanfic, but oh well. I had to do this one. I just read so many angst fanfics, and my own life sucks like hell, so I'm gonna write this._

_Ame: Why do all of your sex and angst Bleach fics come back to me? _

_You're my only OC and I suck at stories without them._

_Ame: You could make another one._

_Mm…..No._

_Nnoitra: YES!_

_Ame: (Rolls eyes)_

_Hichigo: The authoress owns nothing except for her OC, Ame, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up probably belong to Demonyokokuramafan. Rated M for sexual situations, use of alcohol, possible use of tobacco, lemon, violence and blood, and strong coarse language._

_Toosen: Let us continue._

**Hurt - Chapter 1: Curiosity**

Gin Ichimaru was sitting in the classroom with his usual three friends, Sousuke Aizen, Kaname Toosen, and Toosen's girlfriend, Ruka Shiba. The three of them had been friends for a long time, so when you saw one, you usually saw all four. However, Ichimaru seemed occupied with a scent in the air.

"Hey, Gin, is something up?" Aizen asked before drinking some of that bottled tea he carried around.

"That smell…Are there persimmons in here?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"I believe there's a girl in our class that eats them a lot. The nutrition in them is good for her, I think. She's sickly." Toosen answered. He usually knew most things.

"You mean Ame?" Ruka asked, her green eyes wandering to her boyfriend. "I know her."

"You mean the filthy rich Kuchiki girl?" Aizen inquired, resting one elbow on the desk the group was surrounding.

"Yeah. But she doesn't like being rich. And she's off-limits. Her boyfriend won't let anyone near her."

Little did the black haired Shiba know, Gin was already next to said Kuchiki. "Miss Kuchiki, I presume?" He asked.

She looked up from her book and blinked in what seemed to be disbelief. "Yes?" She responded.

"Gin Ichimaru. Pleased to meet you. Are those persimmons?"

The black-haired girl looked down ad the reddish fruit and sighed. "Yeah… I like them and everything, but after the eighth one in a day, it's annoying."

Gin, being the curious boy that he was, investigated the young girl's face. "You don't look very sickly to me."

She scoffed. "Again, persimmons."

"Ame, guess what?" A voice called. The mentioned stood up, pushed Gin back over to Aizen and quickly sat on her desk with one leg crossed over the other.

_Don't do anything stupid, Ame. Just be a good girl. You wanna be a good girlfriend, you have to behave. _The purple-eyed rich girl thought to herself.

A bunch of boys walked into the classroom, led by a tall, lanky one with long black hair wearing a white hat who immediately made his way to the sickly Kuchiki. "There's my girl, what are you doing, sittin' there lookin' all sexy when I'm not in the room?" He asked.

"I heard you coming, and I wanted to please you."

The boy laughed loudly and kissed the much shorter girl before sitting down in a chair that he pulled up next to her. "You know what I like."

Gin stared at the strange couple. "Her…boyfriend is Nnoitra Jiruga?" He said, his eyes actually opening a little, and his voice just low enough so that the mentioned couldn't hear him.

Ruka seemed surprised herself. "He _is_? I never expected that. But I suppose the behavior matches."

"Ruka!" Riva, a blonde haired girl with an enormous chest called, walking over to the aforementioned Shiba. These two were sisters.

"Hey, guys." Her boyfriend, Grimmjow said.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" They chorused.

Gin turned to Grimmjow and put an elbow on the teal-haired boy's shoulder. "Hey, Grimmy-jow, what do you know about that?" He asked, subtly pointing a thumb at the sickly girl and her lanky boyfriend. "You hang out with Jiruga, right?"

Grimmjow stiffened. "That's…we're not allowed to say anything."

"Who'm I gonna tell?"

"Gin, as much as you smile, you still can't keep your mouth shut."

The argent-haired boy was slowly becoming irritated, and poked Jaegerjaquez in the nose. "C'mon… What'll it hurt?"

"Me."

Gin's eyes closed again as he laughed a little. "You're one of the strongest kids in this school, how could that lanky kid hurt you?"

The blue-eyed boy jerked the other and spoke in his ear. "Tell you after class." He then walked over to Ulquiorra and Szayel who were talking about heaven knows what.

"…so I don't understand why she-" Szayel began before noticing Grimmjow, who looked kinda concerned. "What's wrong, Jaegerjaquez?"

"Gin is getting curious again."

Ulquiorra looked at the muscular boy and sat down. "What is he sticking his nose into now?" He inquired in his monotonous voice.

"Nnoitra and Ame."

Szayel stiffened and Ulquiorra's eyes widened a little. "Is he crazy? He's gonna get hurt like that." The pink-haired boy stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, but what can you do? It's his own damn fault."

"I have to say, things are going to get ugly…" Ulquiorra interrupted.

Jaegerjaquez and Granz looked at Cifer with curious expressions on their faces. "What do you mean, Ulqui?"

"Nnoitra's been acting…different. His parents are getting worse on him. I'm concerned for Ame."

Szayel dropped everything in his hands and Grimmjow looked over at the persimmon-drugged girl. "I noticed."

"But…that usually means…Oh, that poor girl." The amber-eyed genius sighed.

"She has no idea what's coming."

_A/N: I'm sorry it was so short! I could've made it longer, I could've but… okay, no, I couldn't've._

_Hichigo: Here we go, this is gonna get good…_

_Toosen?_

_Toosen: Read and Review._


	2. Pain

_A/N: So much to type up. Oh well. The life of an Authoress is filled with perils and rabid fans._

_Hichigo: Rabid fans? You're a loser and you know it._

_(tears) *hic* Shinjiiiiiii! Hichigo's being a meanie! He called me a loser!_

_Hichigo: (gulps) Um, I'll do the disclaimer now. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC, Ame, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up probably belong to Demonyokokuramafan. Rated M for sexual situations, use of alcohol, possible use of tobacco, lemon, violence and blood, and strong coarse language._

_Nel: Let's go!_

**Hurt - Chapter 2: Pain**

Ame walked through the leaves on the sidewalk with her best friend, Yoru, after school, refusing to touch the persimmon that he was trying to make her eat. The black-haired boy looked sternly at her, yellow yes narrowed. "Ame, eat th' damn thing! Ah don' wan' ya bein' sick an' missin' school." He ordered before lowering his voice. "An' it would give Nnoitra an excuse t' be in ya house…"

"I heard that, Yoru! Why can't you be nice to him?" The pale girl demanded.

Her even paler friend looked at her skeptically. "I don' trus' 'im. 'e's creepy, possessive, an' for god's sakes, 'e 'as a tattoo on 'is _tongue_ of all places! 'E jus' screams 'trouble'!"

"Okay, first of all, he's not creepy. Second of all, he's not possessive-"

"An' that's why ya pushed Ichimaru away 'fore 'e came in the room?"

Ame blushed and looked in the opposing direction of her best friend. "Fine, so he's a bit possessive. Think of it more as protective."

"Over-protective…"

"Shut up!"

"List'n, Ame, if ya wanna trus' 'im, ya can. But ah don' hafta if ah don' wanna."

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Yoru." The sickly girl waved to the long-haired boy before walking up the path that led to the mansion she lived in.

"See ya." He went on his own way further down the sidewalk after making sure she made it inside safely.

"Oh, Ame, you're home." Her father, Byakuya Kuchiki said. "Did Warui follow you again?" He walked into the room as he spoke.

His daughter looked down and stopped walking towards the stairs. Clenching the handle on her bag. "Yes, Otoosama." She sighed.

"What did I tell you about that boy? He's no good!"

"And how would you know? Have you ever met him?" The teenager had turned around to face her father as she spoke.

Byakuya ignore this comment and changed the subject. "And have you broken up with Jiruga yet?"

"I draw the line at breaking up with Nnoitra!"

"Ame, just looking at him, you can tell he's no good. And that tattoo on his tongue…" He made a face of disgust before looking back at his daughter.

"He's perfectly fine!"

"Look what he's making you do to yourself!" The black-haired man grabbed his daughter's hand and pushed her sleeve up to reveal cuts and scars both new and old. "You're scarring yourself over this boy."

"And how do you know it's because of him and not _you_?"

Byakuya's eyes widened as his daughter jerked her wrist out of her father's hand and stormed upstairs to her room. "What…did she say?"

Upstairs, Ame walked into her room and threw her bag onto the floor before flopping down on her bed. She stared at her bedside table mindlessly, frustrated with her father and the shit she put up with at school.

"_Ame, is there anything you need to tell me?" "Do not have anything to do with those trash." "We're simply better than them." "I've told you a million times, Ame- (no, stop, you have to listen, etc…)"_

"Stop it…" The sickly girl whimpered to herself, curling up.

"_Look, it's Kuchiki!" "You've got cash to spare, right? Hand it over." "You headed to the nurse again, Kuchiki?" "Back up, she might make you ill!" "Persimmon-addict!" "Are there drugs in those, Kuchiki?" "(laughing)"_

The shaking teenager sat up and threw her bedside table over. "Where is it?" She moved everything that had fallen off the top of the table and opened the top, taking a paper cutter out and running to her bathroom, locking the door.

"Ame, what was that noise?" She heard her father yell from downstairs before hearing his footsteps coming up them.

She bent over the sink and slowly brought the blade across the side of her hand below her thumb. She breathed in sharply and watched the red liquid run down her fingers and drip into the sink.

"_Disgusting. Don't get any closer!" "Ame..!" "Sickly Kuchiki, Sickly Kuchiki!" "People like you should die."_

At that moment, she began to cough, her illness triggered by stress. _Damn it!_ She thought to herself, slashing her lower palm open several times, letting all the blood flow so she could see what she didn't think she deserved. _Die, damn you! They're all right! You don't deserve anything! You're nothing! NOTHING!_

"_You poor girl…" "I feel sorry for you…" "You weak child…It will get better." "If there's anything (I, we) can do…"_

"STOP IT!" The agonized girl screamed, cutting recklessly, blood spattering all over the small white room. _Don't pity me, damn you! DAMN YOU ALL!_

"Ame!" Byakuya yelled from outside the door. "What are you doing? Let me in!"

She looked over her shoulder at the door and put bandage wraps on both her wrists. "Just leave me alone…"

"Ame Kuchiki-!"

"Please."

The black-eyed man lowered his fist that he was about to slam into the door and sighed, leaving the room. _Hisana…what am I doing wrong? _He asked silently. _I'm trying to give her a good life. I'm trying to protect her. I'm doing everything you asked me to. Please help me._

…

The next day, Ame stood outside waiting for Yoru, twitching at the pain the wind caused her cuts- even through the bandages. "Ame!" Yoru called, approaching the black-haired girl before making a face. "Why're ya twitchin' like that?"

Shed smiled and shrugged. "It's cold." She half-lied.

Of course, Yoru fell for it like he usually did. "Alright. C'mon."

The two of them walked down the streets toward the school, Yoru watching Ame carefully.

Little did they know, a certain classmate of theirs was across the street. "Kuchiki, Warui!" He called.

The mentioned looked just in time to see him running towards them. "Ichimaru, look before you run!" Ame yelled.

"Ame!" Someone laughed, putting their arms around the aforementioned girl

She turned her head to see Szayel Aporro Granz and his brother Yylfordt behind him. "Hey, Szayel Aporro."

"Brother, if Jiruga catches you…" The blond warned.

"Shh! Just let me savor this. We don't get much time alone with Ame." The younger brother pleaded, kissing Ame's cheek.

"You're a dead man. Especially if he sees anything."

"Shut up!" Szayel then smacked his brother, letting go of the Kuchiki. "Tone it down around her, we can't-"

"She's allowed to know what's coming.

The two boys attacked each other, and Yoru, Ame, and Gin stood there and watched. "Szayel, Yylfordt, we're leaving you behind." Ame sighed, sticking a persimmon in her mouth and walking away.

The Granz brothers stopped when Gin took a hold of the ill girl's hand. "What'd you do to yourself, Miss Kuchiki?" He asked, inspecting the bandages. Szayel put his glasses back on (as they had fallen off due to his quarrel with Yylfordt) and inspected them himself. "You're cutting again, Ame?" He inquired.

The shorter girl pulled her hand away and pushed past them both. _I'll have to be more careful at school. _She thought.

…

Ame sat on her desk, waiting for Nnoitra to come in the room. _He understands my motivations…_ She said to herself in her head. She looked at the floor, wondering if Ruka would hit her.

"Ame? What's wrong with my pet?" Nnoitra asked, sitting down in a chair he pulled up.

"Otoosama got on my case again…" She sighed.

The grey-eyed boy took one of his girlfriend's hands and gently dragged his fingers along her wrist before realizing it wasn't skin he felt. He looked at it and his eyes widened. "WHAT…did you _do_?"

Ame gasped. _I didn't expect him to get mad…_ She thought. "I…I got overloaded…"

"_Sad." "Get out of here!"_

The tormented girl's hand twitched on her leg and she looked at it. _No_.

She then felt an excruciating pain in her hand that Jiruga was holding, and when she tried to move it, she yelped. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" The tall boy growled.

"N-Nnoitra- Ow!" She yelped as the lanky boy's hand collided with her face. "Nnoitra…"

"Don't do it again, babe. Okay?"

The smaller girl looked at her boyfriend, scared. _What's going on with him? _She wondered.

"Shihoin-sensei! Nnoitra hit Ame!" Ruka cried.

"Mr. Jiruga, this is 'silent reading time', not 'hit your classmate time'. Go see Principal Yamamoto. Miss Kuchiki, go see Nurse Unohana." The tanned teacher ordered.

Nnoitra looked at Ame sternly before leaving. "N-no, Shihoin-sensei, it's nothing." The persimmon-drugged student stuttered, realizing that the stern look she received from Nnoitra was a warning: "Don't."

_I'm in trouble, aren't I? _She asked silently.

_A/N: A little longer than the last one! YES._

_Hichigo: Don't get used to success, cause you suck._

_Shinji: (Glare)_

_Nel: Read and Review!_


	3. First Time

_A/N: I'd like to start off with a message. Thank you all for your support and good words towards my works. If not for the motivation you all give me, I wouldn't have as many chapters of different stories done._

_Hichigo: Yeah right, you slacker._

_Shinji: That's it. You're going in the bedroom with Ichigo again._

_Hichigo: Wha- NOOOO! (Is thrown in the bedroom with Ichigo)_

_Shinji: And since he is now occupied, I'll do the disclaimer. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC, Ame, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up probably belong to Demonyokokuramafan. Rated M for sexual situations, use of alcohol, possible use of tobacco, lemon, violence and blood, and strong coarse language._

_Good god, maybe I need to tone down my fanfictions…Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Hurt - Chapter 3: First Time**

"Ame!" Nnoitra called, approaching said female as she was walking home later that day.

_Oh gods…_ The smaller girl thought before speaking. "Y-Yes, Nnoitra?" She asked, stopping.

"Listen, I'm sorry I hit you…and broke your hand. I just didn't like seeing you hurt. I overreacted. Let me make it up to you. You wanna come over?"

"Now?" As he nodded, she thought: _Do I really wanna hear crap from Otoosama? No._ "Um… Sure, just let me call Otoosama-" She started to bring out her cell phone, but the lanky boy covered her screen.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Do you really wanna hear him bitch at you?"

The sickly girl looked down. "Well, I guess not. But he'll worry."

"The way he bitches at you?"

The persimmon-drugged teenager looked at her boyfriend's hand over her cell phone. _It makes sense…_She thought before putting her phone away and taking Nnoitra's hand. "Alright."

The much taller boy immediately led his girlfriend down the streets, and the walk really wasn't that long. His usual smile was wider, piquing Ame's curiosity. Once they went inside, Jiruga locked the door and led her up to his room, locking that door as well. _Good thing mom and dad aren't home yet. But better safe than sorry._ He thought.

"Is something wrong, Nnoitra? You're locking all the doors."

_Um…Shit._ "Uh, well, I just wanna make sure no one hurts you after seeing you out on the street. You're gorgeous and money attracts danger, you know?" He said, failing to make eye contact with her.

Ame sighed. "True."

"Go on and sit down."

The scarred girl did as told and her boyfriend opened the rest of his usually halfway open school uniform shirt. She blushed and looked down. "So…um, what now?"

Jiruga sat down next to the ill girl and lifted her head by her chin. "Not sure. But don't look down so much, okay? I can't see your pretty little face when you do." He leaned down and touched his forehead to Ame's, causing her to blush darker.

"O-okay…" _What is he doing?_ She wondered. She got her answer when Nnoitra pressed his lips to hers. Her blush was the darkest red in existence before she finally calmed down and returned the gesture.

The lanky boy put his arms around her and kept her as close as possible, managing to slip his tongue into her mouth. Ame wasn't used to this behavior, so she tried to pull away. Jiruga did so instead and looked at her, keeping their foreheads together. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"What was that?"

The black-haired boy childishly stuck out his tongue, revealing the gothic "5" inked into it before retracting it and speaking. "My tongue, what else?"

"You've…never done that before."

"So why not now?" Ame made a surprised sound in her throat as Nnoitra molded his lips with hers and explored her mouth with his tattooed muscle. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation, but put her arms around her recently strange-behaved boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer and allowing his tongue to move farther into her mouth. She let out an involuntary, small moan into the male's mouth, which seemed to please him. As he pulled away and retracted his tongue, he received a few light kisses from his Kuchiki. "You like that, Ame? You want more?"

_Hell__, yes…_The mentioned though inside her head, nodding against the asker's chest. "Alright, then. You asked." Lifting the head of the love-stoned Kuchiki, he breathed against her throat, earning a small whimper from her before re-inserting his tongue deep into her mouth. The oral muscles swirled around each other as Jiruga pushed Ame onto her back, trailing his fingers up and down her hip.

A popping sound and cloth sliding down her legs alarmed Ame and snapped her out of her love-drunken stupor, causing her to open her eyes and look at the boy that had her pinned down. Releasing her hold on Nnoitra's neck, she pushed him into a sitting position, sitting up herself. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"What does it look like? C'mon, don't you wanna?" He asked, putting his hands next to her hips on the bed and leaning towards her.

_Shit, I knew I was in trouble! _The violet-eyed girl thought as her so-called "boyfriend" pressed his chest to hers, keeping her sitting up. "Is that all you apologized to me for? So you could get me into your room and fuck me?"

"No, c'mon, babe, you know I love you." This statement seemed hypocritical as his reproductive organ imposed itself into hers. She moaned involuntarily at this action, and it only provoked him to nip at her jaw line and neck. _Get off…_ She thought, unable to voice the words due to the pain in her heart. She was pushed onto her back, and Nnoitra bit her neck harshly when she whimpered, and licked the mark it left apologetically when she gasped from the pain it caused her.

Ame tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger, keeping her down and moving in and out of her as he pleased. "God…damn it….Nnoitra, get off…" Her voice was broken and pleading, and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"C'mon, just play along, please?"

"Hell no! Get off!" She snapped, slapping him across his face.

Nnoitra kept his face looking in the way Ame had slapped it for a little bit before looking at her with a pitying, angry stare. "Ame, I'll ask you politely one more time." He warned, grabbing her neck and jerking her face up to his. "I love you, so play along, please?" His voice was harsh and demanding, so Ame couldn't see this as polite. And with him practically suffocating her, she definitely couldn't see it that way.

The Kuchiki girl's fingers found their way to Nnoitra's and tried to pry them off so she could breathe, but his grip proved stronger than her. "Nnoitra….please…let me go…"

The mentioned sighed, rolling his eyes. "Goddammit, Ame. You're pitiful, you know that?"

Ame held back a gasp to save her breath. He'd never said that to her. He knew how much it hurt. _This isn't my Nnoitra. It can't be…can it? What did I do?_ She asked herself.

"Now just lie there and let me do everything, got it?" He dug his nails into the back of her neck as he let her ability to breathe come back to her. Ame listened and nodded, keeping her face looking away from him. "Good. It won't be much longer, so deal with it. After all…" As he continued his earlier "activities", he leaned down and buried his face in the Kuchiki's neck. "…you love me enough to deal with this, right?"

_Yoru was right…I should've stayed away when I had the chance…_As she thought this, Ame had to hold back any noises that her throat came up with. She was lost again.

_A/N: GAH! BAD. I suck at sex scenes when it's not Yaoi!_

_Shinji: You tried._

_Ame: I'm gonna kick your ass, boss. I will not let you use me in your angst and sex fanfics. Just no._

_Yes you will, unless the readers agree that this sucked. Then I shall take it down._

_Ame: FINE. But I'm holding you to that._

_Shinji: I'm saying this because we are not allowing little Nel to see this. Read and Review._


	4. Arrested

_A/N: Gah, sorry this one took a while. I've been getting insane amounts of inspiration for Ouran High School Host Club, so I never get the time to type this stuff up. That and chapter 4 of this is REALLY LONG…_

_Hichigo: If ya didn't wanna type so much, maybe you should put your worthless shit you call writing in the burn pile._

_Shiiiiiiinjiiiiiiii!_

_Shinji: How did you get out?_

_Hichigo: The authoress owns nothing except for her OC, Ame, and the plot! Any other OCs that show up probably belong to Demonyokokuramafan! Rated M for sexual situations, use of alcohol, possible use of tobacco, lemon, violence and blood, and strong coarse language! She's also very sorry if parts of this chapter remind you a bit too much of any kinds of Law & Order! She watches it a lot, but had no intention of it rubbing off into her Fanfiction!_

_Shinji: Good._

**Hurt - Chapter 4: Arrested**

Ame walked into Shihoin-sensei's classroom the next day and approached the purple-haired teacher. "Sh-Shihoin-sensei?" She asked.

The instructor's yellow eyes directed themselves from her book to her student. "Yes, Kuchiki-san?" She replied before noticing a few bandages on her face and a bandage wrap around her entire neck. "What happened to you?"

The clearly abused teenager looked down and didn't answer her sensei's question. "Wh-Where's the Guidance Counselor's office?"

Shihoin-sensei blinked and looked at her computer. "Um…Go to Kurotsuchi-sensei's classroom and find Luppi Antenor. He knows his way there like his own house."

" Er, thank you, sensei." An anime sweat drop appeared on Ame's head as she bowed to her teacher and turned to leave. _A teacher who doesn't know their way around the school? How does she get to work every day? _She wondered as she walked out of the classroom. _And Luppi Antenor? Isn't he supposed to be insanely obnoxious? Well, I suppose it's worth it…_

The raven-haired girl then walked throughout the school to Kurotsuchi-sensei's chemistry class.

But back in Shihoin-sensei's room, Gin sat in his seat, appalled at Ame's appearance while she was present. "Aizen," He said.

The mentioned took a sip of his bottled tea and looked at the argent-haired boy. "Yes, Gin?" He asked.

"Did you see Ame?"

Putting his bottle down, Aizen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, why?"

"Looked like somebody mauled her…"

Hearing this, Ruka came over to the two boys and shook Gin's shoulders. "What did you say?" She demanded.

"Gin says Ame looked like she got attacked."

It was then that Szayel walked up to them, sighing and looking like he was about to get sick. "Hey, guys…" He said in a depressing tone.

All their eyes wandered to him and widened at his appearance. He was usually so careful about how he looked, but he currently looked like he'd gone to bed in his school clothes last night and crawled out of bed this morning just in time to go to school. His hair was a mess, his glasses were lopsided, and his uniform shirt was buttoned wrong. "What the hell got into you?"

"Wh-What I heard…"

His friends all blinked and Gin tilted his head slightly. "What on earth did you hear to make you like THAT?" Ruka inquired.

"W-" The amber eyes of the boy they were speaking to widened and he was unable to reply because he then ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

"Shihoin-sensei! Granz is sick!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Cifer-san, please help him to Nurse Unohana." The teacher replied.

"Yes, sensei." The black-haired boy replied, doing so.

"Knowing Granz, though it probably had something to do with Ame. He's never that bad unless that's the case." Tousen stated.

There was then a loud smashing sound, and everyone looked to see Yoru Warui with his fist through the classroom wall. "Ah'll tell yah wha' 'appened." He snarled, coming over to them.

"Warui, no, if Nnoitra hears you-" Grimmjow began to warn him, but was cut off by Yoru snapping at him.

"Jiruga can 'ear me all 'e wants!" And suddenly, due to the black-haired boys current rage, there was a hole in Sousuke's desk.

"Calm down, Warui!" The brown-haired boy yelled.

The black and gold eyes of the pale boy in front of him glared at him. "Ah don' 'afta calm down, ah bes' frien' was sexually assaulted by 'er own boyfrien' who ah tol' 'er was nah good!"

They all looked at him, surprised he could yell something like that, and Ruka blinked. "He did WHAT?"

"Fucked 'er sah 'ard she was in pain! Ame said 'e wann' din' it tha' 'ard at firs', but then 'e 'urt 'er like a motha' fucker! Ah oughta kill 'im!" By this time, Aizen's desk was nothing but a mess of wood and metal on the floor.

"Warui-san, is there something wrong?" Shihoin-sensei asked, looking from his bloody hand, to the mess on the floor, then to his tear-filled eyes that were staring at the ground.

"Nah, ma'am."

…

Ame stood in front of Kurotsuchi-sensei's classroom door and gulped. She was sure he was out to get her. She hated this class. _Suck it up, Ame. You need help._ She thought to herself before knocking on the door. "Come in." The annoying voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi-sensei said.

The ill Kuchiki child opened the door and walked in slowly. "Kurotsuchi-sensei?" She asked.

The odd-looking teacher looked at her and grinned. "My, Kuchiki-san! What a surprise! What do you need?"

Looking down, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Shihoin-sensei didn't know where the Guidance Office is, so she told me to come here and find Luppi Antenor."

"Ah, yes. Antenor-san!"

As soon as his name was said, a boy with short black hair stood up, made an innocent face, and held up his sleeve-concealed hands to his mouth. "I swear I didn't do it, sir. It was Hitsugaya." He said in a strange tone.

The awkward sensei shook his head at the boy's stupidity and sighed. "Antenor-san, you're not in trouble. Although with that behavior, I wonder if you should be.

The lavender-eyed male chuckled nervously. "No, sir."

"Good. Now show Kuchiki-san where the Guidance Office is." The mentioned was then pointed to, and she got weird looks from everyone in the classroom except for Antenor, who seemed interested.

"Yes, sensei." The strange boy strode over to the beaten girl and ushered her out of the room, closing the door. "So, you're Nnoitra's girl?"

Ame held her breath and looked at the floor. "N-not exactly…" She replied.

"Oh, that's right. He broke up with your, didn't he? The awkward student put his hands in front of his mouth once again and ceased to walk when he noticed the abused girl had. "Ame?"

"Is that what he's telling everyone?" Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled the bandages off of her neck and face. "Then where did these come from?"

Luppi stared in shock at the cuts and bruises that had been concealed until now that marred the Kuchiki's once flawless skin. "What happened?"

Ame choked back a sob and leaned against the wall. "He beat and raped me. I couldn't even do anything about it. Hell, I didn't _know_ what to do! I couldn't have done it if I did. I'm weak like everyone says…"

Antenor took her hand and pulled her away from the wall, leading her down the hall. "You definitely need to see Ukitake-sensei. He's really helpful. Come on."

Once the teenagers reached a door that was labeled Guidance Counselor - Juushirou Ukitake", Luppi knocked on it and a tall, white-haired man stood there when the door opened, smiling. "Antenor-san? You're not due until Monday." He stated.

The odd boy patted his company's head to indicate her. "Not me, Ukitake-sensei. Ame needed to see you, but didn't know her way here."

The Guidance Counselor looked at the miserable Kuchiki and smiled again. "Well, then. Thank you. I'll take it from here, Antenor-san, please return to class."

"Yes, sir. See ya later, Ame!" With another pat on the head, the seemingly hyper boy did as he was told.

Ukitake-sensei motioned for Ame to come in, and she did so, sitting down in a chair. "To what do I owe this visi- Dear, oh dear, what's happened to you?" Sitting down, he offered her a box of bandages. "Only if needed, of course."

Ame gripped the skirt of her uniform and tried not to let the tears welled in her eyes flow out. "No, thank you. It was all patched up earlier." She explained.

"May I ask what happened? Or is that what you're here for?"

"Well, sir, I…um…I don't know for sure if you were the right person to go to. One of the other students…um…" Ame bit her lip, Nnoitra coming into her mind.

Putting a few papers on the table and getting out a pen, the brown-eyed counselor looked at the student sympathetically. "Is there someone who needs to be disciplined, Kuchiki-san?"

"Well…I was…assaulted." A sharp pain went through her arm as her nails dug into the abused nerves of her wrist and she then whispered. "Sexually…"

Ukitake-sensei coughed a little before speaking. "Have you contacted anyone besides me? We could have this boy expelled and arrested."

The raven-haired girl shook her head, biting her lip a bit harder than before. "N-No, sir. I've told my best friend, but he would only tell his friends, and he doesn't have many. Besides…while the person who hurt me is running from the police, he'll just do it again…I trusted him with my life and he nearly took it. If he finds out that I'm the one who told them…Or maybe…He'd blame someone else. But then I'd be responsible for their pain… I don't want that."

"Kuchiki-san, that's easily avoided. The police can come get him from class. Now, I can't help you if you continue to let this happen, much less if I don't know who did it. Now help me help you." When he received a nod, he smiled and tapped the pen in his hand to the paper. "Now, who is this boy?"

"N-Nnoitra…Jiruga, sir."

Writing this down, the Guidance Counselor kept his eyes on the scars that marred the rich girl's skin, knowing not all of them were Nnoitra's doing. "I see. What was your connection with him, may I ask?"

"He's my boyfriend. I want to get rid of him, but he won't let me go. He slapped me when I yelled at him that it was over. Said 'I was his property and I couldn't leave him'. But he never acted like any of this before… Something has to be wrong with him…"

Ukitake-sensei had written this all down before looking at the girl in front of him and asking more questions. "What else had he said, or done, to you?"

Squeezing her cuts to redirect her emotional pain to physical, Ame looked down before responding. "While he was on me… he was unusually calm except when I struggled. And he was polite… He kept saying 'please', 'calm down', and 'I love you' over and over again. But between the times he said it, all he could do was beat me like an animal…" Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, and Ukitake-sensei stood up, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Huh?"

"You don't have to deal with him any longer. I'll make sure of that. Do you want to stay here, or go back to class? First class is over."

Ame thought about it for a little bit. _Nnoitra's in all my classes…Would it be worth it? I suppose he can't do anything in class… _"I'll go back to class."

"I'll get the police on the phone immediately, then."

**In Sui Feng-sensei's class…**

A loud slam of a ruler on Coyote Starrk's desk woke him up and alarmed the rest of the class. "Starrk-san, wake up!" The teacher yelled, standing in a perfectly straight posture. "There is no naptime in my classroom, nor in the school! Naptime was a kindergarten 'activity' and is not acceptable elsewhere! Now stay awake or go to Principal Yamamoto's office!"

The brown-haired boy looked down at his desk in fear. "I-I'll stay awake, ma'am." He said.

Ame sat in the back of the classroom, writing down the notes on the board. She was Sui Feng-sensei's 'sensei's pet', and anyone on her good side, wanted to stay there. As she did this, she tried to ignore Nnoitra staring lustfully at her from the seat diagonally to the left in front of her. Yoru, who was directly to her left, was glaring at the abuser with murderous intent, and Grimmjow, who was directly to her right, was shaking his head as he whispered to himself: "All hell's breaking loose…"

Soon after, a knock on the door caught then entire class' attention. "Who is it?" Sui Feng-sensei asked.

"Police. Let us in, ma'am." A strange voice stated.

The strict teacher walked over to the door and opened it, allowing two blond police officers to walk in, with a few others staying in the hall. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm officer Hirako, and this is the Captain of the Sex Crimes Division, Captain Otoribashi."

"Pleased to meet you." The mentioned said.

"What are you doing here, though? Did one of my students to something wrong?" The black-haired teacher demanded, looking over her class for guilt-struck faces.

"Please point out Jiruga-san."

Ame looked up as Sui Feng-sensei pointed to Nnoitra, and tried to prepare herself for any sort of explosion from the lanky teenager. "Nnoitra Jiruga, you're under arrest." Officer Hirako said, handcuffing said teenager.

"What the hell for?" He asked, struggling against the blond's grip.

"The abuse and sexual assault of Ame Kuchiki." Officer Otoribashi answered.

Nnoitra shot a death glare at the purple-eyed girl and jerked towards her, trying to get away from the police officer who held him captive. "You bitch! How the hell dare you?" He continued to scream and jerk at the persimmon-drugged girl as they tried to drag him away. "I'm the best fuckin' thing that ever happened to you! You'll fuckin' regret this, you sickly little whore!"

"No I won't." Ame said, more to herself than Nnoitra.

"The _hell_ you won't! You still fuckin' love me, and you know it! I'll make you regret this, Ame! _I WILL FUCKIN' __MAKE__ YOU!_

Ame stayed in her seat, not wanting to believe him. But somehow…she felt that he was right.

_A/N: OH! Damn, I'm evil!_

_Hichigo: (laughs) That's not evil._

_(unamused face) Fuck you, that shit was evil!_

_Hichigo: Whatever._

_Just say the damned line or I'll beat the shit outta you._

_Hichigo: (gulps) Read and Review!_


	5. Silver And Vermillion

_A/N: Okay, so this author's note actually has a point to it other than the disclaimer. Hichigo?_

_Hichigo: *looking at his script* The authoress, in previous chapters, has only claimed Ame as her own OC, but she is not the only one. The OC Yoru Warui is also hers. He is the Ame's zanpakuto in Masochistic and any other "Bleach Universe" type stories, and therefore, depicted as her Best Friend in AUs._

_Thank you for your time on that. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or OCs other than Ame and Yoru, yadda yadda yadda…This fic is rated M for all needed reasons. Let's read!_

_Hichigo: Warning, this'll be romancey to an extent and gross for you blood and rape junkies. (gets hit in the head)_

**Hurt - Chapter 5: Silver and Vermillion**

Ame sat in her room once school had let out, and she couldn't help but let Nnoitra's threat ring in her head.

"_You bitch! How the hell dare you?"_

"He cussed at me…" She said to herself.

"_I'm the best fuckin' thing that ever happened to you! You'll fuckin' regret this, you sickly little whore!"_

"He's right…Damn it!" She slammed her fist into the mattress. Tears flowing out of her eyes as she stood up and locked herself in her room's bathroom.

"_You still fuckin' love me, and you know it! I'll make you regret this, Ame!"_

Even the door slamming behind her made her jump, and she pressed her back against it, her eyes locked on the small paper cutter on the sink. "Why the hell is he right..?" She asked, looking up as she squeezed the cuts on her broken wrist and breathed in sharply.

"_I WILL FUCKIN' __MAKE__ YOU!"_

The raven-haired girl walked over to the sink and grabbed the small blade next to the faucet, looking at her wrist as she brought the cutter to the skin.

"_Do it. I dare you."_

"He's everywhere now…" She sobbed, slicing her broken joint on the back and letting the blood flow into the plumbing. "Just go away…"

"Ame, someone's here for you!" Byakuya yelled, not seeming too pleased about it. He never liked it when anyone came to see Ame. Especially boys. Ame sighed heavily. She could already guess what they were going to say.

"_I'm so sorry he did that to you!"_

_Or something along those lines, right? More pity…_She snarled in her head as she washed the blood away before bandaging the cut. "Can you send them up here?" She called.

"After what happened, men are not allowed in your room!"

_One of the boy students? Huh. _"Otoosama…" She soon heard quick footsteps up the stairs, and walked out of her bathroom to look at the door to her bedroom. "Huh?"

There was a rhythmic tap of 'Houki Boshi' on her door, and she walked over to it before letting whoever it was inside. Ame was surprised to see Gin Ichimaru standing there, smiling his usual smile. "Hello, Miss Kuchiki." He said as he walked in, his classmate closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru? I never expected that." The raven-haired girl turned to face the strange boy that was now sitting on her floor.

He tilted his head to the side and halfway faced the floor, leaning back on his hands. "I was concerned. Are you alright?"

Ame looked down as she sat next to him. "I guess. I'll get over it." She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees, trying to keep herself together.

"You didn't deserve it you know. You're a beautiful young lady. He was very out of line."

_Didn't I, though?_ Ame wondered. "I guess. Who knows?"

The argent-haired teenager put on of his hands on one of Ame's and slightly opened his eyes. "Don't feel bad for what you've done. You did yourself a favor, and you deserve to be treated well.

The smaller girl turned her head to look at her classmate and was immediately captivated by his vermillion eyes. She blinked twice and leaned forward subtly so she could get a better look. _I've never seen his eyes before… Although I suppose I don't know him very well. But still…It's a nice shade of red. _She thought.

"Miss Kuchiki? Is there some reason your sight is fixed on my eyes?"

_Oops. Caught staring…_ "Huh? No, no reason." Ichimaru went to close his eyes again. But Ame bit her lip before grabbing his arm gently. "Leave them open?"

The taller boy opened his eyes in interest. "Hm? Why?"

The raven-haired teenager blushed and looked down. "I just… I like them…"

Gin's eyes opened even more as he moved closer to the Kuchiki girl. "Is that so? Is there something intriguing about the color red to you?" His voice was soft and slightly joking as his thin fingers gently eased the nerves in the scarred, broken wrist of his classmate. He brought the fractured joint to his lips and looked at the girl it belonged to. "May I?"

_What's he doing?_ Ame wondered. "Um…sure?" Without another word, the silver-haired teenager carefully un-bandaged the violet-eyed girl's wrist before gently touching his lips to the joint. Ame's face turned the shade of red Gin's eyes were, but she just sat there, not really seeming to mind it, but it was a little strange that a boy she didn't know too well was doing something like this. _This is a little…weird_. "Um…Ichimaru, wh-what are you doing?"

The vermillion-eyed boy lowered their hands and his eyelids, removing his eyes from Ame's sight. "Ame, if you will," He began, raising his head to face her. "please accept me. I'll be much better than Jiruga ever was, I promise you. I know it's only a day after such a painful experience, but I couldn't live with myself if someone touched you again."

Ame held her breath. _No…Is he…Is he serious? And what if he isn't? What if it ends up the same way?_ She wondered, gripping her ankle with her free hand. _No. I can't take the risk. I won't take any chances of being hurt again._ Shaking her head, the Kuchiki took her wrist from the boy's hands and looked in the opposite direction. "I…I'm sorry. I can't."

Ichimaru simply kept his usual smile and got on his hands and knees. "I understand. It's hard for you to trust men now." He touched his lips to her cheek before standing up and walking over to the door. "I hope you feel better, Miss Kuchiki."

Ame felt a slight pain in her heart as Gin left, knowing that she needed some sort of comfort which she had just turned away. _He could've helped you a lot…_ She thought to herself.

_A/N: I love Spring break, it helps me get things done!_

_Hichigo: And yet, you're still being a lazy ass._

_Shut up, I'm getting more done than you._

_Hichigo: …You suck._

_Meh._

_Nel: Nel is back! Read and Review!_


	6. Let Go

_A/N: Wheee! Chapter 6! This one is rather long, it has a lot of breaks (signified by the bold …) and they switch between parties. (Groups in this sense, people…) It was originally two chapters, but I decided that since the parties were already switching, and the seventh chapter just leaves off from this one, why separate them anyways?_

_Hichigo: (Sighs in irritation) Do we honestly have to do the disclaimer in EVERY chapter?_

_YES. You can even abbreviate it._

_Hichigo: Okay. The authoress owns nothing except her OCs and the plot, Ruka belongs to Demonyokokuramafan and the fic is rated M for any reasons needed. Why do you idiots read this shit?_

_Shut up! They aren't idiots! They're my life! And… Well, I dunno… I don't think my stories are that bad… But anyways, let's continue._

**Hurt - Chapter 6: Let Go**

Ame was walking through her house the next day since it was Saturday, not really sure what to do. She preferred school since she could see Yoru there, and she needed support.

_You shouldn't have turned down Ichimaru, then, stupid! _She yelled at herself mentally.

She soon ignored her own comment and walked over to a door that led a downward flight of stairs. She flipped a light switch and slowly walked downstairs into the cold stone room of her basement. It was well-lit, but looked like no one had used it for a while.

"_Ame…"_ A voice called. The mentioned took a step back, but slipped and fell down the rest of the stairs, feeling something jerking on her ankle. _"Don't you __dare__ think about going back up those steps."_

The raven-haired girl stayed on her hands and knees, looking around. "Is someone there?" She called out.

"_Get up."_ Out of fear, she did as told and walked over to a table that was in the middle of the room.

"Whoever you are, you shouldn't be he-"

"_SHUT UP!"_

Ame gasped and gripped the edge of the table she stood next to. "Nn-Nnoi…tra..?"

"_Ame, admit that you regret telling anyone."_

"But how are you-?"

"_Admit that you still love me, Ame. You know you do."_

"Where are you-?" She turned around, only to be greeted by a semi-transparent Nnoitra Jiruga. "How did-?"

"_Spit it out, Ame! Say it! You still love me more than any-fuckin'-thing! I'm the best damn thing that ever happened to you, and you know it!"_

She leaned forward, but he disappeared, causing her to fall to her knees, confused and mentally tortured. "Nnoitra, I-"

"_Come see me in prison. NOW."_

_It's all in my head, it's all in my head. _She thought to herself. _You need help, Ame…_

"_But you want to see me. You know you do."_

Ame gasped and put her hands over her ears, her eyes widening in fear before she shut them tight as she shook her head. _He's in my head! _"Go away!"

…

Upstairs, Byakuya was looking over some things on his desk when he heard a noise coming from the basement. "What on…?" He asked, the noise becoming clearer as he got closer to the basement.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" He heard his daughter scream.

"Ame!" He threw the door to the stairs open and ran down them, looking the room over once he hit the bottom step.

"Please, just go away!"

He went over to the table she was now hiding under and knelt in front of her. "Ame, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Stop it…please…" She begged of what Byakuya saw to be nothing, tears streaming down her face.

"Ame, it's me. Come here, daughter. What's the matter?"

Ame's eyes opened, and the only emotions her father saw were fear and distress. "Otoosama..?"

He nodded and held out his hand. "Come out. Calm down, no one's here but me. What's the matter, Ame?"

The tormented girl took her father's hand and crawled out from under the table before hugging him. "He won't go away…"

Byakuya held his breath and his daughter closer. "How could he have hurt you? He's still in prison. Calm down…"

"He's in my head… He won't go away…" She told him in between coughs.

The male Kuchiki's eyes widened, and he picked Ame up before standing and going back up the stairs. He took her up to her room and put her down on her bed before picking up her bedside phone. "I have to go out for a while, now. You're not in the best of health, so I'm going to have your aunt come watch you."

…

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Byakuya answered it to see his sister-in-law standing there. "There you are, Rukia. Thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"It's not a problem at all, Nii-sama. I really don't mind. Where's Ame?" She asked, looking around.

"Upstairs, lying down. I just got her to calm down, so she should be alright for now."

"Is it…trauma?"

The elder sibling put a hand to his forehead and looked down. "I don't know. I'm going to talk to her doctor about it, so that is why I called you to watch over her. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone."

"I wouldn't, either…" The petite Kuchiki looked down as well as she spoke, clearly worried for her niece.

"I will be back in an hour or so. Call me if you need anything, or something goes wrong." With that, Byakuya left for the hospital.

…

"Oh, Kuchiki-san. Is something wrong with Ame?" Ame's doctor, Dr. Kurosaki asked when Byakuya came into the room.

The Kuchiki sat down, putting his hands in his lap. "Yes. Very. I assume you've heard about what Jiruga did to her?" He inquired.

Dr. Kurosaki nodded and sighed. "I did. Where is she? Did you bring her here for what she needed? Were you able to?"

"It's not exactly a physical problem. I'm worried for her mental health."

The doctor blinked and scratched the back of his head. "I'm no psychologist, but I'll see what I can do… What's concerning you?"

Trying to keep calm, Byakuya's hands clenched into fists as the words came out. "She's seeing and hearing that abomination everywhere now… She's scared out of her mind."

The black-haired doctor thought about it for a while, staring at the ground. "She's probably traumatized… Was she beaten?" He received a nod. "If there were any blows to the head, it could be brain damage… The incident during the damage probably glued itself to her mind, making her constantly relive the incident…"

The male Kuchiki sighed, silently yelling at himself for not protecting his daughter well enough. "But what can I do?"

"We can wait and see if it will fix itself… Or you can bring her in for examination…"

"No, she absolutely hates hospitals… She doesn't like to believe anything is wrong with her… The best I can think of is waiting for it to fix itself, she'll turn down any medication that might help. She barely eats what she's supposed to."

"I'm sorry I can't be of any help."

"No, you still helped me understand what she was going through a little better. Thank you, doctor."

…

"Szayel Aporro, where are we going?" Yylfordt demanded, irritated with his fraternal twin.

"The orphanage to see Ichimaru. And you decided to follow me! You can go back home!" Szayel replied, thoroughly pissed off at the blond as well.

"I would, had mother not decided to handcuff us together, stupid." As this was said, the brown-eyed twin lifted his wrist with the metal bond on it.

"I still don't get that." The pink-haired brother held his cuffed hand up as well. "We're only gonna argue more. And you know damn well I'm smarter than you!"

"If you failed to notice a metal link attaching you to me, then no, you aren't."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it on, pinky."

"Guys, really? Aizen asked, stepping outside with Gin.

"Hello, Szayel. Yylfordt." Gin greeted, his shoulders slumped slightly which confirmed the amber-eyed Granz boy's suspicions.

"She said 'no'?" Szayel inquired just to reinforce confirmation.

"Well, yes, but that isn't what's bothering me. I'm worried about Ame… She seemed incredibly nervous… And that worries me for her health."

Szayel pushed his glasses up and blinked. "You think the incident will affect her illness? It's a large possibility… It tends to act up more when she's scared or stressed, right? We should go check on her!"

"Would it be alright to leave Tousen here?"

"Ruka said she was going to come by later. He'll be fine." Sousuke replied.

Szayel started the running, Yylfordt putting a lot of effort into not tripping as he tried to keep up, and Gin and Aizen trailing behind as it took them a while to notice Szayel had started running. "Damn it, Granz, slow down!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed.

"Y'all ah funny t' watch, yah nah tha'?" A familiar voice asked, chuckling. They all looked up at the high wall next to the Kuchiki gates to see Yoru Warui sitting up there. "Wha' ah y'all doin' 'ere? Nevah seen yah 'round 'ere."

"Ichimaru was here yesterday!" Szayel stated.

"Huh. Guess ah didn' notice… Yah worried 'bout Ame too?"

"Gin kept thinking something was gonna go terribly wrong." Aizen explained, pointing to the mentioned.

"Well, yah gon' need 'elp getting' in. Th' gates ah locked. Ame's dad left earliah."

"Are the handcuffs gonna make things difficult?" Yylfordt asked, thinking he knew the answer: yes.

"Nah, tha's actually gon' make it easiah." Yoru jumped down and pushed a few loose bricks in the wall out. "Szayel, climb up, Yylfordt, stay dahn."

…

"Ow! At least make sure it's not my _face_ you're stepping on, Aizen!" Yylfordt snarled after Sousuke had done so.

"Quit complaining, Granz. You're such a girl…" The brown-haired boy sighed, climbing up the chains on the Granz twins' handcuffs.

"I think it's an improvement, Nii-chan!" Szayel chuckled.

"Warui, why couldn't we all just climb the wall?" The blond demanded.

Yoru, who had fallen off the wall several times from laughing at Yylfordt's bitch fits, calmed down to a periodic chuckle, when addressed, and looked at the brown-eyed twin. "One: I's t' damn funny t' watch yah bitch at everyone, an' Two: Yah, Szayel, an' Gin got li'l lady 'ands. Wouldn' be able t' 'old on. Ah 'ad t' 'elp Szayel get up 'ere."

"What did you say?"

"Look at 'em. Yah got li'l tiny 'ands."

The three boys that were mentioned looked at their hands. It was true their fingers were thin, but…

Aizen, hurry up!" Gin ushered from the top of the wall.

"Don't rush me, Gin. If Yylfordt would stand still while he bitches, I'd be at the top of the wall by now." The ordered replied.

"I wouldn't be bitchy if you people watched you footing!" The blond retorted.

Yoru busted out laughing again and fell over the wall into the Kuchiki gardens. "'E called 'imself 'bitchy"!"

Szayel looked down at him, wondering how he could survive that fall, then looked at Gin, who looked as if he were going to cry, his usual smile M.I.A. and his eyes slightly open and glaring at the ground. "Ichimaru?" He inquired. "You're really worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah… We don't know how bad she could be by now…" He replied.

A hand strained to grab the edge of the wall, and Sousuke Aizen pulled himself up. "One of the reasons I hate climbing the rope in gym…" He panted.

"Come on, Nii-chan!" Szayel laughed, pulling Yylfordt up.

The blond hung by his wrist with an unamused face as his twin pulled him up by the chain on the handcuffs. "I hate you, Szayel Apporo…" He snarled.

Gin didn't wait for them and jumped down, Yoru catching him so he didn't break anything. "Careful, Ichimaru! Yah break something' yah won' make it in theah." He said, putting him down. "Nah c'mon. Let's leave 'em t' deal with th' wall."

The argent-haired boy nodded and followed Yoru up to the door, wondering why they weren't going to a window. "Do you even know your way around her house?"

"Ah sneak in. 'Er dad don' like me, but 'e ain't 'ome, sah. Nah sure 'ose car tha' is, but it ain't 'er dad's."

"And you're not worried about this person?"

"Nah."

Yoru walked right in the house, not even being cautious about it at all and headed towards the visible stairs. "W-Warui! Don't just barge in!"

"Why nah? Ah been wantin' t' do tha' fah ah while nah. 'Er dad's stric'…"

Gin stood there amazed at the Warui boy's ability to not give a fuck about what anyone would do before following the shadow of long black hair that proceeded to slip through the house. "But you're being rather cautious…"

"Sah ah don't freak anyone out by walkin' past ah doorway an' they yell somethin' like 'Ah mah god, wha' was tha'?' Tha' would jus' make mah life difficult."

"I see your point."

Gin continued to follow Yoru, up the stairs, and after a few steps, Yoru pressed his ear to a door. He heard crying and a slightly familiar female voice. "Ame, calm down, he's not here…" She assured the Kuchiki child.

"Tha' 'er Aun'..?" The excessively pale boy wondered out loud.

"How would you recognize that?" Gin asked as he came up behind Yoru.

The older boy stopped for a minute after he grabbed the doorknob and looked as if her were holding something back. "Tha's nah important', focus on Ame."

Rukia jumped and looked at the doorway when she heard the door open. "Who are you?" She demanded, a phone in her hands.

"'er frien's." Yoru said simply, yellow eyes flickering from Ame to her Aunt.

The petite woman looked at Ame with a concerned expression, then back at the boys. "She's not well right now. Now, you weren't allowed in this house, so if you don't leave, I'll call the police!"

The orphaned boys looked at each other, then at Ame, who was curled up on her bed, blood leaking from her semi-wrapped wrists, and crying. "Ame!" Gin exclaimed, running over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ame, what's wrong?"

"No, don't touch her, she'll-"

Rukia was too late to speak. Gin's eyes opened halfway as a bloody hand hit his face before its owner sat up and backed into the corner her bed was in. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She sobbed, fearful eyes locked on the boy who she currently thought was Nnoitra.

Ichimaru stood there, appalled at how scared she was. She continued to apologize even after he was looking at Yoru instead of her. "Tha's insane…" Yoru said as he walked forward a little. "She's sah traumatized, she thin's yah Nnoitra…"

"I told you both to leave! She's only going to get worse around men!" Rukia yelled.

Gin, ignoring Rukia completely, got on the bed and sat in front of Ame, holding a gentle hand out to her. "Ame, calm down, he isn't here. I'm Gin." he said softly. "Ichimaru Gin."

Pressing her back against the corner, the raven-haired girl looked at him with a frightened, confused look. "I…Ichi…maru..?" She managed to get out, unsure if what she saw as Nnoitra was really the silver-haired boy that tried to help her before.

Ichimaru's outstretched hand took on of Ame's bloody trembling wrists and eased the nerves in them just as he had the day before to remind her that he cared, and brought the joint to his lips, copying his actions from that same day. "It's me. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Ichimaru, we gotta get out of here!" Szayel yelled as he approached the room. "Kuchiki-san's back!"

Ame coughed a few times, blood coming out of her mouth and into the hand the vermillion-eyed orphan was holding, resulting in blood spattering onto the both of them. "Easy, Ame, it's alright."

"What's going on here?" Byakuya demanded from downstairs, having seen Aizen about to go up them.

"Ichimaru, Warui, let's go! He's not happy!" Yylfordt pleaded.

"Warui? What are you doing in here?" The male Kuchiki stormed into the room to see Yoru and Gin on either side of Ame and both spattered with blood. Of course, this didn't pose a very good picture in her father's head, and he went over to them, grabbing Yoru by his hair and throwing him onto the floor. "I've told you before, you aren't welcome in this house."

"Yih, yih…" The pale boy replied, pushing himself onto his knees with his hands. "But Ame's more important' than wha' yah tell me…"

Ignoring this, Byakuya turned to Gin and glared into his half-open red eyes. "What did you two do to her?"

"We did nothing, Kuchiki-san. She was like this when we got here." The argent-haired boy replied.

Narrowing his eyes, the angered father grabbed the orphan's wrist and threw him into Yoru's back. "She was perfectly fine when I left, and there is no way that she could become this severe in that small amount of time without someone provoking her. Now leave!"

Yoru growled, but left anyways, cussing Byakuya out violently under his breath. The Granz brothers remained stationary due to Szayel's inability to move, even with Yylfordt pulling relentlessly on the chain. However, Gin got up and walked back over to Ame. "Miss Kuchiki, I apologize for the pain inflicted on you. Whether it was my fault or not."

As he was leaving the room, Gin was alerted by a sad call of his name. "Ichimaru…Help me…"

_A/N: DAMN, THAT TOOK A WHILE! But I had more school, but now I'm on summer vacation! Whoo~_

_Hichigo: Good god, you're annoying…_

_You're a bitch, so there. At least I'm doing something with my life…_

_Nel: Read and Review!_


	7. Back To School, Or Not

_A/N: Okay, we're getting close to the end guys! (brings out a button that creates a disappointed crowd sound)_

_Hichigo: See, you even need buttons to do it._

…_I am really sick of you. I haven't had any chocolate, so leave me alone dude._

_Hichigo: The authoress owns nothing except for the things mentioned in the previous chapters' disclaimers, etc etc etc…Rated M for reasons, so if you can't understand that, don't read it._

_Ugh… Mondays…_

**Hurt - Chapter 7: Back To School… Or Not**

Monday Morning's sunlight shone in Ichimaru Gin's face, waking him up before being covered by clouds again. His blanket slipped off of him as he sat up, and the temperature immediately dropped. He shivered and put it over his shoulders, keeping his now visible breath under the blanket as well to keep warm. "Aizen!" He yelled at his bunkmate, voice shaking with the cold as well.

"Just lie back down, maybe we won't have to go to school." The mentioned mumbled, sinking deeper into his little blanket cocoon. "Aren't you tired? Remember what we did yesterday? Sheesh…"

"Broke into the Kuchiki Manor?"

"Yes. It was tiring. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm sure there's hot tea in the dining room."

"I'm up." As soon as this was said, Aizen's feet were on the floor and halfway to the door. "Persimmons." Usually, the thought of the red fruit would make him hungry, but instead, Gin's thoughts trailed to Ame, who was seemingly drugged on them. Aizen looked at him, confused as to why he hadn't jumped out of bed with his stomach growling. "Ichimaru?"

The argent-haired boy was silent for a while before he looked out the window, observing the year's first snowfall. "Do you think Ame will be at school?"

"I don't know. You won't find out unless you get up, will you?"

"Right. Wake up, Tousen!" The mentioned was then hit with a pillow, but had yet to move. "…Did he freeze to death?"

"No, he's just a heavy sleeper, remember? You new here?" Aizen chuckled as he pulled Kaname off the bed and followed the now up and walking Gin to the kitchen, dragging their friend across the floor.

"Ow!" The dark-skinned teenager whined when his head hit the staircase as Sousuke dragged him down it. "What's going - ow! - on?"

"Monday morning."

"Oh."

As Aizen had hoped, there _was_, in fact, warm tea waiting for him. Gin, however, quickly ate breakfast before running upstairs to change. "I hope she's at school…" He said out loud. "But after yesterday, should she be..?"

"_Ichimaru…Help me…"_

He stood there with his school shirt on, but not buttoned, Ame's voice resounding in his head for a while. While he liked how she wanted him to help her, it hurt to hear her voice so pained. He lingered on it long enough for it to turn to her normal, faked happy voice before he remembered her father's words.

"_She was perfectly fine when I left, and there is no way that she could become this severe in that small amount of time without someone provoking her."_

"All we were doing was helping her… Was it really our fault..?" He wondered out loud. He looked over at the window, but as soon as he did, a hand that had skin that matched the color of the snow outside tapped on it, causing the vermillion-eyed boy to fall backward and scramble back a little.

"Ichimaru, Aizen, somebody, let me in already!" The voice of Yoru Warui yelled. Gin sighed in relief when it was just Yoru, and buttoned up his shirt before opening the window for him. The snow-white skinned boy pulled himself up, and Ichimaru helped him through the two story window. "Thank god… Wha' ah yah guys doin' in 'ere? Ah hit th' window like, five time, Ah'm surprised th' ol' lady didn' fin' me…"

"Sorry. We went downstairs as soon as we woke up, so…"

"Ah."

The silver-haired boy grabbed his school bag before turning back to Yoru. "Why'd you come back here? You usually do your best to stay away."

"Afta' 3 weeks without eatin' _anything'_, yah get desperate."

Gin nodded, his mind registering this as familiar. "Right, your every-3-weeks meal. Why don't you just stay here?"

"'Cause… This place makes me feel 'elpless."

"And starving doesn't?"

"Nah."

The argent-haired boy chuckled, shaking his head at the mysterious thought patterns of Yoru Warui before his almost never-ending smile faded. "Did you see Ame on your way here?"

"Yih, an' ah cain't believe 'e's gon' let 'er go t' school! She ain't gon' las' very long, ah can tell yah tha'."

Gin's vermillion eyes opened slightly and looked over at the yellow-eyed teenager. "You're right. Come on. I'll buy you lunch at school."

"Nah we're talkin' food! But firs' we gotta make sure Ame's gon' be alrigh'."

…**Later, In Urahara-sensei's class…**

"Alright, I hope you all got your homework done!" The vibrant teacher exclaimed, leaning forward on his desk. "Except for you, Kuchiki-san. You have an excuse." The addressed Kuchiki was simply sitting at her desk, writing her little fingers off with a blank expression on her face. She nodded in response without ceasing to do so.

"Rape ain't an excuse!" "It probably wasn't even rape anyways!" "Rich-ass bitch just wants more attention!"

_That's the last thing I want…_ She thought to herself, tears streaming down her face as the other students continued to protest. Gin, who was sitting in the back of the room. Gripped his pencil and the side of the desk as his smile faded into a scowl. However, Urahara-sensei soon made it return.

"Ow!" "Hey!" "What the f- ow! Okay!"

The blond teacher smirked as he watched his rude students shut up and rub their heads after they were hit with a fan. Once he was sure they would be silent, he went back to the front of the classroom and infront of Ame's desk. "Are you alright, Ame-chan? I know words hurt, but you don't have to pay attention to these assholes." He said, smiling goofily as usual.

A small smile appeared on Ame's mouth as she relaxed a little and looked up, her eyes still blank and seemingly lifeless. "Yes, sensei…" She replied.

"Now, then. You have the most beautiful literature in this class only rivaled by Ichimaru-san. Would it be too much to ask for you to share your poem if you wrote it?"

She looked back down and almost hit herself in the face for forgetting. "I'm sorry, sensei, I didn't do it…"

Ruffling the black hair of the Kuchiki child, the goofy teacher went back to his desk and sighed. "The less poems we hear, the faster we have to read the textbook… Any volunteers yet?"

Gin sighed and stood up, looking through his binder to find his. "I'll do it, sensei…" He said.

"Thank you, Ichimaru-san! Go on."

Ame, hearing Gin's voice and name, looked to the back of the classroom where he was. "Oh, hey, she found a new target!" "Watch out, Ichimaru!" The other classmates laughed.

These comments, of course, hit Ame's nervous system hard. "No, I… I never did anything…" She tried to explain, but they all started laughing at her again, causing her to feel alone and abused again. _No one will listen to me…Am I really not worth listening to? Should I just.._ She thought, putting her hands over her ears to block them out. _…die?_

Blood flowed out of the corners of her mouth as her nervous system rushed around trying to keep itself from breaking down, and she began to cough it up in splashes, her insides crumbling and coming up with the blood as everyone began to look a whole lot like they wanted to kill her, and there was Nnoitra, standing behind Gin with a knife in his hand. The blood in her mouth spilled onto her clothes as she fell out of the chair and crawled backwards. "Oh shit!" "Stay away from her!" "That's disgusting!"

"Ame!" Gin exclaimed as he ran over to her, only to be pushed away and trip backwards over the chair. He sat up and ignored the bleeding part of the back of his head as he looked at her eyes. The life was back in them, but she looked afraid of everything and anything. "Ame, calm down, it's just me. What's wrong?"

He got no answer besides a book being thrown at him which he didn't even bother dodging. "Ichimaru-san, get her to the nurse. Since being hit doesn't bother you, it shouldn't be a problem, go!" Urahara-sensei said, looking at his students worriedly.

"Yes, sensei!" The addressed replied, getting up and walking over to his hallucinating classmate, picking her up and running out of the classroom. A bloody hand collided with his face, but he ignored it and continued towards the nurse's office.

This wasn't anything like how it was in Ame's mind. When she looked up at Gin, his look of affection and concern appeared to be intent to murder, and his eyes were wide open instead of halfway like they really were. While both hands were being used to carry her, she saw one of them as digging a knife into her ribcage, being the cause of the blood coming up from her throat. _Why is he hurting me now..? Was I right not to trust him..? What had I ever done to him..? _She asked herself as her vision got blurry. She struggled to get out of his arms, but failed miserably, and her limbs went limp as her vision disappeared altogether.

Gin knelt down and leaned her against the wall when he noticed her head tilt back and that she had stopped struggling, and pulled out his cell phone to get an ambulance. He knew the nurse's office wouldn't cut it.

_A/N: Okay! So, who's ready to know what happens? Sorry, it might take a while. My DSL box was fried. Grr…_

_Hichigo: THERE IS A GOD! YOU KEPT HER FROM SHARING THESE MONSTROSITIES!_

_(bitch slaps) I really hate you. (sighs) Read and Review, s'il vous plait._


	8. One's Conscious

_A/N: Last chapter! I'm surprised I made it this far. I really am…_

_Hichigo: I'm surprised your work hasn't been taken down for lack of interest…_

_I am really (bleep)ing sick of your (bleep)ing attitude. And if you don't (bleep)ing straighten up, I will personally (multiple bleeps)_

_Hichigo: (scared face) OKAY! Authoress owns nothing except for Ame, Yoru, and the plot. Rated M for all reasons necessary._

_Thank you…_

**Hurt - Chapter 8: One's Conscious**

As expected from the rest of the school, Ame's hospital room was empty, save for Gin who insisted he stay with her. Outside in the hall, Byakuya was yelling at the doctor who had told him the last thing he wanted to hear. "I can't let you end her life! I don't care if she take years to, she's going to wake up eventually!" He snapped, his hands clenched into fists.

"Kuchiki-san, we don't expect her to wake up at all… You can't hold on to her. What kind of life is it for her to not be dead, but not exactly alive? Unconsciously, she'll be miserable." Dr. Kurosaki explained, trying to keep his voice calm so he didn't agitate the man he was speaking to. "Do you want that for your daughter?"

"I promised Hisana I would take care of her and protect her, and letting you end her life will be against that!"

"Kuchiki-san…"

Gin couldn't hear a word through the clamoring students, nor did her really want to. His vermillion eyes were completely open and focused on the pale, half-dead Kuchiki next to him. He whispered softly to her, taking her hand. "Ame, you poor girl… I can only imagine how you must be feeling… I wish I could still help you…"

Ichimaru had been so fixated on Ame, he didn't notice her father enter the room and was startled by him suddenly half-yelling at him. "You're still here?" He inquired, sounding as angered as he looked. "This is your fault. If you and Warui never got involved with her-"

"I called an ambulance for her and I've tried to help her., and you're saying her coma is Warui and I's fault? If anything, we may have been her best bet for sanity. But you sent her back to school too soon, and that was quite possibly the worst thing you could have done for her."

Byakuya became enraged and grabbed gin by the tie of his uniform, glaring at him fiercely. "Are you implying that this is my fault?"

"Not at all, Kuchiki-san. You simply made a mistake. The only one at fault is Jiruga for making her the way she was." Looking back over his shoulder at Ame, the saddened teenager sighed heavily. "So what did the doctor say?"

The black-eyed man sighed just as, if not heavier, than the young man he'd yelled at and let go of his tie, walking over to the other side of his daughter and taking one of her limp hands. "They don't expect her to wake up… But I won't let them end her life because of what _they_ expect. She'll wake up in her own time."

Gin nodded as a tear fell from one of his eyes when he closed them again. "I'm sure she will. She has to. As much as she begged for it before the lost consciousness, she doesn't really want to die."

Byakuya's breath held instinctively for a little while in shock before he looked at Ichimaru. "She… begged for death?"

"Jiruga had haunted her to that point… She asked me to help her die, but I refused. She has a life ahead of her when she wakes up, she can't let it end." As he spoke, his eyes traced Ame's facial features before he closed them yet again.

The conscious Kuchiki looked at him curiously before looking back at his daughter. "Right. Maybe I was quick to blame you… This was all Jiruga's doing."

"Yes, sir." Gin ran a hand through Ame's hair before he stood up and walked over to the door. If you will, let me know if anything happens to her." With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him. "I won't be back for a while…"

_A/N: Alllllll-righty! How was that, y'all? Now, don't worry, there's a sequel coming up, so don't get upset._

_Hichigo: And against my will, I'm allowing this…_

_So here's y'all's preview!_

_**A familiar ringtone played on his cell as he was putting the shot glasses away, and he ignored it at first, not recognizing it clearly. But it became interesting because it persisted, and he sighed, finally taking it out and answering. "Ichimaru Gin." He said.**_

_Okay, fail of a preview, but I didn't wanna give away too much._

_Nel: Read and Review!_


End file.
